


I want to buy you flowers

by Fridoline



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridoline/pseuds/Fridoline
Summary: Sota wants to buy flowers for Naoya but he can't decide on which kind of flowers to choose
Relationships: Aoyama Sota/Goumoto Naoya
Kudos: 1





	I want to buy you flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunny_d_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_d_kate/gifts).



There is that little flower shop down the road where I live.

  
Every time I walk by, there are different flowers in the buckets in front of the shop.

  
It is not unusual anymore for me to stop for a moment and have a look at all the beautiful colours and shapes.

  
Lately I more often consider buying one of the bouquets and giving it to you, but I think you would wonder why I would  
do that. I don't even know it myself.

  
Actually there is no particular reason. It's just that every kind of flower somehow reminds me of you.

  
Yes, this may sound stupid but it's just fact.

  
Let's take the poppy seed as an example; it makes me think of the blush on your cheeks you get every time you feel  
embarrassed, which happens rather often.

  
And to be honest I think it fits you quite well, it's kind of cute.

  
Flowers fit you as well.

  
You always tell me how much you like them and how beautiful they are, so I think you would be happy about such a  
gift but I can't decide which kind of flowers to choose for the bouquet.

  
The sunflowers are too big but they are of a bright yellow and spread a nice, warm atmosphere.  
It's nearly the same feeling as if you are smiling your soft smile at me.

  
I love to see you smile. It makes me feel good as well.

  
When I'm with you I am giddier than normal but when I can be the reason for you to laugh, my heart jumps out of joy.

  
I want to buy you flowers and it nearly drives me crazy not being able to find the right ones, though they are all beautiful.

  
I get the feeling that there must be one special flower which is worth being given to you.

  
So I'm standing in the shop, brooding and giving up again after some time.

  
The saleswoman is a really friendly person but I suggest she must be somehow annoyed with me by now.

  
I leave the shop and take a walk through a small but beautiful park close-by.

The cherry blossom is still in full bloom and the air is fresh but not cold.  
I take a seat in the grass under one of the big cherry trees and simply enjoy the mild temperatures.

  
Absorbed in thoughts I play with the blades of grass in my hands und suddenly there is a little flower between my  
fingers.

  
It's a little daisy; cute, decent, inconspicuous but also beautiful, just like you.

  
I wonder how I could be so blind for the obvious.  
I look around myself and find that the whole meadow is full of daisies.

  
Never before have I realised how important these little flowers are. Without them the whole park would lose a lot of its  
atmosphere.

  
Smiling, I put a soft kiss on the small head of the daisy in my hand as a thank you for its guidance, then I start picking  
up more flowers for a self-made bouquet.

  
The best presents are the ones you can't buy for any money of the world.

  
It's a pity that as a guy you don't get flowers as often as a woman.

  
Spontaneous I decide to pay you a visit this very day.

  
And maybe next time I pass the flower shop I actually buy something.


End file.
